Le Manège
by Black666
Summary: A chaque OS, accompagnez les différents personnages le temps d'un tour de manège, d'un instant de leur vie, d'un moment volé aux livres, à l'imagination d'un auteur et laissez vous porter par la musique des mots, l'immaturité des rêves...
1. L'homme

_Hello !_

_Voici le premier OS d'un recueil pour les Nuits du fof (une communauté francophone de gens bizarres mais gentils, avec qui ont peut discuter de tout et de rien en écoutant Colonel Reyel et en bouffant du nutella en pantoufles =P) ^^_

_Thème : Baroudeur_

_Personnage: Sirius et Hermione.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

Il y a un homme assis au fond du bar, dans un coin à gauche, le visage dissimulé par la pénombre. Il est assis l'homme, affalé sur sa table sur laquelle se trouve un verre de whisky quasiment vide. Il semble dormir, mais tu sais qu'il est juste trop soul pour se tenir droit. Tu l'observe, appuyée contre le bar.

Il te fait pitié l'homme.

Mais c'est ton travail, alors tu n'as pas le choix. Tu te redresses, et tu t'avances. Tu essayes de ne pas soupirer, parce que tu sais que ça l'énerveras. Tu ne le sers jamais d'habitude, tu te contente de l'observer de loin, de ne pas t'en approcher. Mais tu vois comment il agit. Et tu as très vite compris.

Il est violent l'homme.

Quand tu marches, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le détailler. Pas les traits de son visage, ils sont toujours dissimulés, mais ses vêtements usés et déchirés, ses mains sales qu'il tente de cacher vainement dans des mitaines tout aussi miteuses, ses longs cheveux noirs qui pendent mollement dans le vide. Il est grand, et musclé. Mais maigre. Ses habits sont trop grands pour lui.

Il n'est pas beau l'homme.

Tu arrives à sa hauteur, mais il ne réagit pas. Exaspérée, tu te racle la gorge pour attirer son attention. Alors il relève lentement la tête, et tu croises son regard. Le temps s'arrête, tu as envie de fuir. Tu peux enfin voir son visage, mais ce que tu vois ne te plaît pas. Trop de cicatrices, trop de douleur.

Il fait peur l'homme.

Son faciès est un champ de bataille. Tu vois dans ces yeux toute la peine et la colère qu'il a en lui. Tu aimerais parler, lui demander ce qu'il veut boire pour pouvoir t'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible, mais les mots se sont enfuis. Ne reste plus que cette haine qui brille dans ses iris, cette rage qui marque chacun de ses traits. Et le silence.

Il ne parle pas l'homme.

Mais il n'en a pas besoin. Tu sais. Tu sais qu'il a trop combattu. Tu sais qu'il a trop souffert. Tu vois la guerre, tu vois les peines, tu vois les épreuves. Tu sens la mort autour de lui, les combats, le dégoût de soi et le mépris des autres. Tu imagine les voyages, les tortures, tu l'imagine intrépide, gravement blessé, tu imagines les aventures, les pertes. Chaque fois l'autre face de la médaille. Pourtant...

Il est jeune l'homme.

Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que toi. Mais il est usé, vieilli. Des rides marquent son visage que tu as fini par trouver finalement beau. Le temps a cruellement marqué son passage. La vie aussi. Tu as envie de pleurer. Tu préfères t'éloigner. Tu as peur que son désespoir ne soit contagieux. Tu retournes au bar, et rien qu'être dans la lumière alors que lui reste dans l'ombre te soulage. Tu ne veux plus t'en approcher. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres, la douleur de ce type est trop profonde. Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne veux rien faire. Tu le laisses se débrouiller.

Il est complètement seul l'homme.

Pourtant, la porte du bar s'ouvre, une adolescente entre, et elle se dirige toute de suite vers le grand brun dont le verre est complètement vide. Elle s'asseoit en face de l'homme, ne semblant pas affectée par l'aura de désespoir. Elle lui relève délicatement le visage, lui caresse la joue avec un sourire tendre, passe sa petite main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il la regarde l'homme.

Il semble étonné. Mais tu vois que rien que la présence de la jeune fille le fait aller mieux. Elle le réconforte. Il lui a attrapé doucement le poignet à deux mains, et il lui embrasse la paume. Elle rit. Tu l'observes, cette adolescente, avec ses épais cheveux châtains, et ses grands yeux marrons. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle a de plus que tout le monde. L'homme la serre dans bras, il pleure. Tu vois le soulagement sur son visage. Elle lui prend le bras, l'aide à se lever.

« Allez viens mon baroudeur, on rentre chez nous... »

_Et voilà ^^_

_Une tite review pliiiiz *_* ?_

_Black._


	2. Wanted

_Et voilà ! Second OS de la nuit !_

_Thème : Recherché_

_Personnages : Sirius, Remus et James._

000

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux James !

_ Au contraire, je suis plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Et je le suis probablement plus que je ne le serais jamais ! En vérité, si on devait immédiatement définir le mot « sérieux » on donnerait mon n-

_ Ca va Corn', j'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus... Mais franchement, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une idée si formidable que ça...

_ Au contraire Pat', c'est l'idée la plus formidable que j'ai jamais eue. Et elle l'est probablement plus que mes futures idées ne le seront jamais. En vérité, si on devait déf-

_ Ca va, j'ai compris !

_ Tu te répètes mon cher.

Sirius jeta un oreiller à la figure de son meilleur ami et sortit en grommelant du dortoir tandis que James éclatait de rire. Puis ce dernier se leva, et attrapa un rouleau de parchemin sur sa table de chevet. Après un pas de danse victorieux entre les lits défaits, il sortit à son tour, prêt à mettre son plan machiavélique en action.

000

_ Vous avez vu ça ?

_ Quoi ça ?

_ T'as pas vu ? Mais c'est incroyable !

_ Mais quoi enfin ? Rogue s'est lavé les cheveux ?

_ Nan encore plus incroyable !

_ MacGo et Dumbledore se sont mis ensemble ?

_ Nan, bien plus énormissime !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

_ Sirius Black cherche une petite amie.

_ Hein ?

000

_« WANTED : Je cherche une copine à Sirius !_

_Fille pas trop moche, pas trop Serpentard, pas trop petite, pas trop grande, pour sortir avec le plus beau de l'école (après moi), mon meilleur pote Sirius Black !_

_Je me dois de prévenir, il mord, il pue, il a des puces, il est mauvais perdant, et il cherche toujours à quoi peut bien servir une douche. Mais j'vous jure, c'est un gars en or !_

_Toutes les candidatures sont à déposer auprès de ma personne, ou d'un autre Maraudeur, en vue d'un entretien. _

_Bonne journée et pas trop de gloussements, je vous prie, _

_James Potter. »_

_ J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies osé Corn'.

_ Comprends moi, la situation était désespérée ! Ca fait six mois que tu n'es pas sorti avec une fille ! Tu va finir par plus savoir comment on fait !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir, loin du parchemin placardé sur la porte de la Grande Salle. Il attendit que James l'ait rejoint pour lui tirer la langue puis lancer :

_ Et je n'ai plus de puces ! Je me suis fait traiter pour ça !

000

James entra en gambadant quasiment dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près du feu. Tout à sa joie, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'à son entrée, Remus et Sirius s'étaient légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre, et il regarda ses deux amis visiblement gênés avec un immense sourire.

_ Demain, les entretiens commencent !

_ James, tu es certain de vouloir continuer cette idiotie ? Demanda prudemment son meilleur ami, tandis que le lycanthrope attrapait un livre et l'ouvrait avec un soupire exaspéré.

_ Tu es anxieux hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis absolument certain que l'opération Wanted nous désignera la femme de ta vie ! N'est-ce pas Remus ?

Celui ne répondit que par un grognement, et Sirius baissa les yeux.

000

_Bon ! Celle la ne faisait pas l'affaire. Suivante !

_ James ? Fit prudemment Sirius.

_ Pas maintenant Sir', Candidate 64, Audrey Finn, Serdaigle !

_ James, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

_ J'ai dit pas maintenant ! S'exclama le cervidé tandis qu'une tout petite jeune fille aux boucles blondes entrait dans la salle de classe qu'ils occupaient.

_ Mais James c'est import-

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant un apparaître un Remus visiblement en colère. Celui-ci s'approcha de la pauvre Audrey, et lui siffla :

_ Toi, dégage. Ni toi ni aucune autre greluche de cette école ne posera ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur MON copain ! Alors du vent, et n'oublie pas de faire passer le message !

La jeune fille détala sans demander son reste. Pas le moins du monde calmé, Remus s'avança vers Sirius et James, puis sans prévenir, saisit le premier garçon par le col de la chemise et cria :

_ Quant à toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter toute cette mascarade ! Tu sors avec moi,rien qu'avec moi, et il est temps que les gens le sachent !

_ Très...très bien, bredouilla Sirius, peu habitué à tant d'éclats de la part du lycanthrope.

_ Et tu vas également faire rentrer dans le crane de l'imbécile qui te sert de meilleur ami qu'en aucun cas il n'a le droit d'interférer dans ta vie amoureuse et sexuelle, surtout quand celle ci est bien remplie !

Sur ce, il l'embrassa, puis le relâcha, tourna les talons, et partit en maugréant. Les deux bruns le regardèrent s'en aller, complètement hébétés.

_ Alors là... fit James.

_ Je t'avais dit que c'était important ! Répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Toujours convaincu que l'opération Wanted était une bonne idée ?

000

« _ WANTED : Je cherche une copine à Sirius !_

_Fille pas trop moche, pas trop Serpentard, pas trop petite, pas trop grande, pour sortir avec le plus beau de l'école (après moi), mon meilleur pote Sirius Black !_

_Je me dois de prévenir, il mord, il pue, il a des puces, il est mauvais perdant, et il cherche toujours à quoi peut bien servir une douche. Mais j'vous jure, c'est un gars en or !_

_Toutes les candidatures sont à déposer auprès de ma personne, ou d'un autre Maraudeur, en vue d'un entretien. _

_Bonne journée et pas trop de gloussements, je vous prie, _

_James Potter._

_**PS: Nan en fait c'est bon, il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé...** »_

000

_Une tite review ^^ ?_

_See ya !_

_Black. _


	3. Questions d'enfants

_Hello !_

_Nouvelle nuit, nouveaux os ^^_

_Le fof c'est : une communauté francophone de gens bizarres mais gentils, avec qui ont peut discuter de tout et de rien en écoutant Colonel Reyel et en bouffant du nutella en pantoufles =P_

_Thème :Demande_

_Personnage:La famille Malefoy (Drago, Astoria et Scorpius)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_o0o0o0o_

Les enfants sont curieux. Du monde qui les entoure, de ces étranges créatures que sont les adultes, des phénomènes naturels. De tout en gros. Le petit Scorpius Malefoy, lui, aimait observer les relations qu'entretenaient ses parents. Et quand il ne comprenait pas, il demandait à son père.

_ Papa, pourquoi tu es en colère ?

_ Demande à ta mère.

_ Papa, pourquoi maman pleure ?

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces questions Scorpius !

Bien sur, les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes. En fait, son père ne répondait jamais vraiment. Mais le petit garçon ne perdait pas espoir.

_ Papa, pourquoi t'es enfermé dans ton bureau ?

_ Demande à ta mère.

_ Papa, pourquoi maman ne mange pas avec nous ?

_ Finis ton assiette et arrête de poser des questions !

Son père était rude, et austère. Jamais il ne l'avait pris dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui avait raconté d'histoires. Pourtant, le petit ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui vouer une admiration sans faille. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère n'était pas gentille avec son mari.

_ Papa, pourquoi il y a de la vaisselle cassée partout par terre ?

_ Demande à ta mère.

_ Papa, pourquoi maman a un œil au beurre noire et pleins de bleus sur les bras ?

_ Tu m'agaces avec tes questions Scorpius !

Il y eut un soir, où le garçon jouait dans le jardin. Il vit alors sa mère sortir sur le perron. Et elle n'était pas seule. Après les avoir observé quelques instants, il courut dans le plus grand bureau du Manoir. Son père s'y trouvait, les mains en sang.

_ Papa, pourquoi tu as frappé le miroir ?

_ Demande à ta mère.

_ Papa, qui c'est le monsieur que maman embrassait sur la bouche ?

_ Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions Scorpius !

Puis arriva ce jour, où il cessa à jamais d'admirer son père, d'essayer de comprendre ses parents. Sa mère avait fait ses valises, le monsieur de la dernière fois était là, une main sur sa taille. Son père ne disait rien, il était comme Scorpius l'avait toujours connu, froid, neutre. Celui ci se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait rien, mais pour une fois, il laissa tomber ses questions. Il était juste en colère qu'il la laisse s'en aller sans rien faire. Quand les bagages eurent disparu, le petit garçon n'y tint plus, et se précipita vers sa mère.

_ Maman, où est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Tu va revenir me voir ?

_ Bien sur mon chéri, je t'aime tu sais. Mais je ne peux plus supporter cette maison.

_ Maman, pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Astoria lança un regard chargé de haine pure à Drago. Une haine si violente qu'un enfant ne peux la comprendre.

_ Demande à ton père.

O0o0o0o

_Voilaaaa !_

_Review ?_

_Black._


	4. Toi, moi, ça

_Bonsoir !_

_Nouvelle nuit, donc on continue le savez toutes ce qu'est le fof, pas besoin de le rappeler (si vous le savez pas, c'est étrange)._

_Thème : Effacer_

_Personnages : Fred et George_

_Enjoy !_

oOoOo

« Tu crois que tu peux tout effacer d'un coup ? Qu'en m'embrassant, tu feras disparaître la morale, la bienséance, le dégoût des autres et la déception de la famille ? »

« _T'es qu'un lâche George.

_ Non, je ne suis pas lâche, juste réaliste. C'est mal ce qu'on fait.

_ Peut-être. Mais moi au moins j'assume mes sentiments. Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais je sais aussi pourquoi je le fais.

_ Y a rien à assumer puisque c'est mal.

_ T'es lâche George. »

« Regarde moi George ! Tu crois qu'en me fuyant, ça effacera ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Quand est-ce que tu pigeras qu'on peut pas effacer ce qu'on ressent bordel ?! »

« Fous moi la paix Fred. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu. Je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu veux. J'en ai marre Fred. Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière, effacer ces deux dernières années. »

« _ On n'a pas le droit de coucher avec son frère.

_ On couche pas ensemble, on fait l'amour.

_ C'est quoi la différence ?

_ La gravité de la chose. Si on s'aime, si on met des sentiments dans le truc, j'imagine que c'est moins grave.

_ On n'a pas le droit d'aimer son frère. »

« _ Tu veux m'épouser ?

_ Fred, on a déjà eu cette conversation...

_ T'aurais accepté si on provenait pas de la même cellule embryonnaire ?

_ Probablement. Mais ça, on peut pas l'effacer. Alors c'est non. »

« Tu te souviens quand ça a commencé ? Hausse pas les épaules, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu t'en rappelles. Mais ça aussi j'imagine que tu aimerais l'effacer de ta mémoire ... moi pas. Moi je veux garder ces souvenirs pour toujours. »

« Je pars Fred. Je quitte l'appart, je quitte la boutique. Je te quitte toi. Cette histoire est en train de nous détruire. Je préfère t'effacer de ma vie pour avoir une chance de la réussir. »

L'appartement était vide. Lorsque George ouvrit la porte, ce fut les senteurs d'alcool qu'il remarqua en premier. Puis un corps, effondré dans ce qui fut autrefois le salon. Du sang partout, qui se mélangeait aux cadavres de bouteilles. Et un mot.

« Et moi Georges, je préfère effacer la douleur et ne plus jamais rien ressentir. »

oOoOo

_Bon, je sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, donc je laisse cela à votre appréciation..._

_Au plaisir,_

_Black. _


End file.
